Tell Me That You Hate Me
by lolicurls
Summary: OneShot. . .it's just some random story lol I suck at summaries. . . it's not technically random and they don't kiss even tho it's a oneshot Rated T for slight profanity and semi-violence lol And just Rimahiko, no one else is in it


**I just randomly wrote this, I like it. . . it's pretty short tho. I think that they're somewhat OOC but that's maybe because they don't tease each other enough lol**

**R&R!**

**Oh yah. This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it! :D**

**Oh and it's just a oneshot. *murmurs to herself* I keep forgetting important things. . . .**

* * *

Tell Me That You Hate Me

I watch the water pour out from the watering can onto the rows of flowers.

"Ohayou Rima-chan!" I hear a sickening voice say, _His _voice. I turn around to see that idiotic-purple-headed-cross-dressing-freak.

"It's Mashiro-san." I spat at him. He just chuckles._ The hell is up with this retard?!_ I glare at him.

"Well then, _Mashiro-san._" He smirks and grabs a watering can.

I sigh, "What do you want Fujisaki?" I can never water these stupid flowers without this stupid person talk about stupid things.

"Nothing. . .juuuuuuuuuuuust wondering. . ." He looks at me with a hint of mischief in his eyes. I raise an eyebrow.

"Wondering what?"

"Wondering. . . if. . ." He says slowly.

"Wonder if what?!"

"If. . . ." He smirks at me, again. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to make him die a very painful death.

"If what?!" I hiss at him.

"Nothing." He smiles that stupid smile. See what I mean?!

"God damn you." I turn my face from him in a snotty way.

"Hahahah, you always fall for that Ri-"

"Mashiro-san!" I yell at him.

"_Rima-chan. . ._" He says while getting close to my face. I glare at him, not moving an inch. We glare at each other, well his is more in a teasing matter, waiting to see who's going to crack.

I swear. . .we stood like that for. . .forever!

His face turns from his teasing smirk into an impatient frown. I smile in victory.

"I never win." He sighs and pulls away.

I don't remember when we started this. It's just some retarded staring contest we do now.

"That's because you're a sore loser." I say. He flinched.

"At least I'm not _short_."

He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.

"SCREW YOU DAMN CROSS DRESSER!" I step on his foot.

".Ow?" He laughs.

"GOD DAMN IT I HATE YOU!" This time I kicked him . . .somewhere very painful for men. Not that he's a man. . .he's a. . .nevermind.

"AAAHH!" He cries out and and falls to the ground. I smirk in triumph over him.

"Y-y-you b-b-b-" He tries to say, but couldn't because of all the pain.

"Hah!" I scoff. He's curled up in a ball on the ground with his hair covering his face. I gulp, waiting for him to get up. I feel my expression change, my eyebrows are curled upwards and I feel my lips part slightly. He hasn't moved.

"Fuji-. .Nagihiko?" I whisper. I kneel and slowly move my hand towards his shoulder. I feel him twitch slightly under my touch. "I-I-I'm so-" _No RIma! Don't apologize! Not to HIM!_

I gently shake him.

_He still doesn't move! GAAHHH! WHAT DO I DO?!_

_Apologize! No!_

_Yes!_

_NO!_

_YE-_

"I'm sorry Nagihiko! Please get up! Are you okay?!" I panic and forcefully shake him.

"No. . ." He grunts. He moves his head slowly.

"Get up Nagi!" I cry.

"Nagi?" I hear him chuckle. _He's sooooo smirking under that stupid hair of his._

"Ugh. . .I can't believe I was worried about you!" I spat at him. I got up and began walking away.

"Where are you going? We're not done watering the flowers." I hear him get up slowly. Ugh, he's such a wimp, I didn't kick him _that_ hard. Well maybe I did. A little.

"Shut up Fujisaki! It's hot out here."

" . . . .It's winter. . . . ."

Oh yah, right. . .jeez talk about looking like an idiot.

"ITS COLD OUT HERE!" I yell. He grips the bricks for laughing so hard _at_ me. I glare and throw the watering can at him. He dodges right at time.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He gapes at me.

"Yes." I glare at him.

"Why?"

"You're annoying."

"Well, you're. . .mean." He turns away childishly.

". . .mean?" I stare at him dumbfounded.

"Yes. Mean."

"Seriously? That's all you've got?"

"Yes."

"I just kicked you in the balls and threw a watering can at you! And all you've got is. . .is 'mean?!'"

"And you're seriously getting mad because I'm not insulting you harshly?"

"Ye- wait. . .wha-?!" I stutter.

"Aha Rima, Rima, Rima. . ." He chuckles.

"Don't do that stupid 'Rima, Rima, Rima' thing!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Okay.

"Okay!"

". . . ."

"Ugh."

I walk pass him and pick up the watering can I threw at him. He gets his and starts watering.

"Sooooooo _Rima-chan_." He says slowly.

"It's Mashiro-san! And what?" I glare at him.

". . .Nothing." He smiles.

"I hate you." I glare at him.

"I hate you too." He smirks.


End file.
